La verdad de sarah hart
by Dianastyles11
Summary: sara hart oculta una verdad, ella no es solo una humana. ella viene del planeta maxier un planeta que es aliado de los lorien, eso hasta que los mogadorianos, le dan un mejor trato. lorien fue destruido gracias a la ayuda de los maxier. es enviada a la tierra para ayudar a los mog a cazar los números. solo que no espera enamorarse uno de ellos y menos uno que le rompio el corazón.
1. Chapter 1

sarah no podía creer lo que pasaba.

jhon, el chico por el cual ella había dejado todo atrás; desde su lucha, su vida entera y hasta puesto ella misma en peligro y de paso a su planeta y su familia. La había dejado. Si, dejado.

La había abandonado diciéndole que no la amaba, que él estaba destinado a amar a una loriense. Y esa era seis.

sarah pensó que después de todo su hermana selina tenía razón nosotras no vivimos para el amor, el amor es de tontos. Nosotras peleamos no nos enamoramos.

Un mogs salió al encuentro de Sarah, ella iba a decir que ya no seguirá con su misión. Ella no podía quedarse más tiempo en la tierra. No lo soportará. Llegará a mixer con la cara de vergüenza pero al menos le atribuirían al ver asesinado a dos números y un cepam. Sin contar a los mogs que había matado por jhon sin que se diera cuenta. Los mixer no eran de todos un planeta asesino, al contrario son comprensivos y amables. Pero desde la destrucción de lorien gracias a ellos. Este planeta se volvió por naturaleza sádico. Solo algunos. Los chicos y chicas con poderes se le llaman jaderx y son entrenados desde niños para luchar por si alguna guerra se aproximaba. Los mogs no tenían posibilidad de ganar contra lorien, así que buscaron a los maxier y así fue que ganaron. Desde ese entonces los maxier y mogs son aliados.

El mogs llego y no dijo ni una palabra

-¿tengo que hablar yo o qué?-replico Sarah

-usted me llamo-le respondió con voz severa- ha encontrado al número 4?

-no-mintió- he venido aquí a decirle que regresare a mi planeta. Creo que ustedes solos pueden encontrar a los números restantes.

Obviamente que ellos no podían encontrar a los números restantes, eran muy brutos como para atar cabos, eso fue otra razón por la cual Sarah asistió a la tierra. Sin ella los primeros 3 números no estuviesen muertos. Eso la hacía sentir mal. Pero es su labor.

-no se puede ir-gruño- tienes que quedarte hasta que atrapemos a todos

-no-dijo con más fuerza- nunca jure estar por siempre aquí, me iré y ni crea que le tengo miedo, sería capaz de matarlo en menos de 1 segundos-amenazo, el mogs lo pensó mejor-

-esto lo sabrá todo el mundo-

-que se enteren-le dijo desapareciendo en una luz, un poder de ella.

Sarah tiene poderes como teles trasportación, controla los elementos, invisibilidad, controla el clima, puede curar, entre otros. Ese es la ventaja de ser jaderx. y por esas capacidades también la mandaron con los mogs a cazar números además de ser la mejor luchadora. Sarah no es que sea una humana común, creo que de ese ya se dieron cuenta.

Al aparecer en la casa donde se había estado quedando en Ohio por dos años con unos supuestos padres y hermanos, todos hipnotizados por Sarah para hacerles creer que tenían una hija que era ella. Al salir de paraíso sabía que tenía que hipnotizar a medio pueblo para que no la recordaran. Sarah se recostó en su cama

-como me he podido enamorar-se quejo en voz alta- tenía que hacerle caso a selina, el amor es para idiotas.

Sarah se agarro su brazo derecho, le dolía. Esa era una señal. Uno de los suyos se acercaba, solo esperaba que no fuera uno que la quisiese matar. De todas formas, ella lo acabará en segundos. Las luces de la calle se apagaron. Sarah agradeció al saber quién era. Solo uno de sus hermanos tenía ese poder.

-aparece ya, logan.

-hola Sarah-le saludo el hermano apareciendo a su vista.

-¿te he dicho que dejaras de jugar con la oscuridad?-

-sabes que no puedo resistirme-le dijo su hermano que tiene el poder de volverse invisible a la hora de la noche y hacer que todo se vuelve oscuro si lo desea.

-que haces aquí ?-

-solo tengo que decirte que... mi padre se entero. Viene hacia aquí y... bueno... no es el Único.

Sarah lo miro como si estuviese loco

-¿qué?

-que vienen hacia aquí . Sarah mejor preparaste, no está nada contento

-como que no está contento? tengo que llegar a mixer antes que el venga a la tierra. y como es que tu estas aquí primero?

-sabes cómo soy yo al escabullirme, quise advertirte, padre está muy bravo y dudo que te escuche. Espero que tengas unas buenas razones para irte.

-si le dijo esas razones creo que estará más bravo-murmuro

-no quiero saber-le aprobó su hermano- Sarah... sabes que puedes hablar conmigo...no con tanta libertad como lo haces con sofiana pero sabes que puedes confiarme hasta tu mayor secreto

-lose logan...pero no es fácil...

-te has enamorado-le dijo y hasta ese momento Sarah se dio cuenta que su hermano le hablaba con el acento mixer que era estilo latino-castellano

-¿como sabes?

-sabéis como soy yo, además tengo mi poder

-se me había olvidado que eres capaz de leer las emociones

-exacto, y por eso te dijo que padre está muy bravo y matara al que se interponga en su camino. Ya se desquito con sofiana

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto de un salto saliendo de su cama, le preocupa su hermana.

-sabéis como es sofiana, confronto a nuestro padre por haberse unido a los mogs, nuestro padre uso sus poderes en ella.

-no fue capaz-gruño con rabia

-oh, sí que lo hizo. Y vendrá a exigirte que te quedéis o al menos que le des las razones por la cual te quieres ir. Penséis bien en que dirás porque ya se acerca.

-¿cómo se enteraron?-dijo cambiando el tema

-un mogs envió un video llamada comunicándonos que decidiste irte. Enseguida nuestro padre se enojo. Claramente no hay problema en que dejes de ayudar a los mogs, pero sabes cómo nuestro padre se lleva con ese tema desde la guerra de lorien y mogs. Sabemos que los maxier podemos dejar de ayudar a los mogs, pero nuestro padre sigue con el tema de ayudarlos y etc.

Han destruido prácticamente nuestro planeta sarah, si no fuese por sofiana y Sony la vida como la conocemos en maxier ya hubiese acabado.

-ser hijo del presidente de maxier no es nada fácil eh?-bromeo un poco.

-ni que me lo digas-apoyo su hermana-cuando llegara? necesito viajar a mixer antes que llegue

-no creo que te de tiempo-le dijo logan con una mueca

-ya llego eh?

-lastimosamente si-al decir eso de disperso por la oscuridad dejando a sarah con su padre.

-hola, hija. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

COMENTEN. Y NO AL PLAGIO.


	2. Chapter 2

En maxier- horas antes-

Una rubia de ojos azules salía a confrontar a su padre, la rabia se podía ver en sus ojos.

El hombre castaño de ojos azules se dio cuenta y comentó antes que esta llegase a donde se encontraba

-te he dicho sofiana que no hare que los mogs se vayan de aquí

-padre-escupió la palabra con rabia- y yo te he dicho que nuestro planeta se dañara, los mogs están destruyéndolo como lo hicieron con el suyo, sino fuese por Sony inclusivo selina o yo, maxier no sería nada, NADA. Están contaminando las aguas, la vegetación se acaba por sus tonterías, sino fuese por mi poder del control de la naturaleza, maxier no existiera. Convierten a nuestro planeta en una plaga, en basura. Debéis detener esto. AHORA.

-he hecho un trato

-pero no lo juraste y ni siquiera dependemos de ellos. Dejaos que los mogs se vayan, si, TÚ hiciste un trato, trato que puedes anular, simple. Padre, ok, digamos que no dejas el trato, al menos echarlos de aquí , lo Único que prometiste es ayudarlos en la lucha. Lo hicimos con lorien, un planeta que no debía desaparecer y como si fuera poco mandaste a una de tus hijas para combatir con ellos. Padre, hicimos muchos por ellos ¿y que nos han dado a cambio? destrucción, quieren llevarnos a como era su planeta.

-les he dado mi palabra, les doy techo, les doy suplementos de vida para ellos y armas. Debo seguir haciéndolo. Un trato maxier se respeta-gruño colocándose de pie y tirando la silla donde se había sentado.

-no creo que esto sea maxier, los maxier no somos asesinos, si, es cierto que luchamos desde niños y nos entrenamos, pero no para esto, no para cazar a niños con números indefensos, no a matar personas para dárselas a los mogs. Padre eso es asqueroso. Nosotros solíamos ser amables, comprensivos, bondadosos, respetables en otros planetas y aunque lo seguimos siendo, los mogs han cambiado esa imagen de nosotros.

El padre suspiro como si estuviese de acuerdo con su hija.

-pero tengo mis razones para no dejar de darle mi apoyo a ellos.

-¿es por Sarah? Sarah puede matarlos a todos en un segundo, por el amor de maxier, espera...es por nuestra madre... ya dejaos de culpar a los pobres loriense, no tengo que recordarte que gracias a que aceptaste a ayudar a los mogs nuestra madre murió en la guerra. No puedes culpar a los lorienses de algo que t…

-¿que yo qué?-replico- ¿que tengo la culpa? ¿Eso ibas a decir?

-si-sentencio sofiana- tu tenéis la culpa, mi madre estaría viva si no hubieses aceptado el trato de los mogs... y ahora que aún quedan niños lorienses...quieres verlos sin vida ¿ya que quieres vengarla?... ¿porque? si el culpable solo eres tú.

-aquí ya no está ni tu madre ni Sarah para ayudarte-murmuro el hombre, sofiana fue empujada hacia la pared mientras que su padre con un toque de mano ya la estaba asfixiando. Se quedaba sin aire, ella intentaba conjurar plantas o su poder de tierra pero era imposible cuando no podía ni respirar.

-soy tu padre y debes aprender a respetarme a mí y mis decisiones

-serás mi padre pero se te olvida que sigo siendo la princesa de maxier. Y maxier también es mi pueblo.

-padre-una voz femenina llamo abriendo las grandes puertas, fijo su vista hacia sofiana- otra vez tu sofiana. No te cansas ¿eh?-le riño su hermana mayor.

-selina ¿harás el favor de ayudarme?-pidió su hermana sarcásticamente

-te lo mereces-sonrió la rubia- padre-hizo una pequeña reverencia- he venido a decirte algo muy importante, no será de tu agrado he de agregar

-¿qué es hija mía?

-por favor-replico sofiana- hablen bien, eso de parecer reyes ya termínelo

-tu cállate-le dijo su hermana- padre, un mogs ha enviado un mensaje por una cosa llamada vodi llamada, creo

-video llamada-le corrige sofiana echando patadas a su padre para que la soltara

-como sea, el tema es que es sobre Sarah

Sanders, el padre de ellas soltó a sofiana que cayó sobre su trasero quejándose.

-¿qué le ha pasado a sarahma?

-su nombre es Sarah-replico sofiana de nuevo- sabes que no le gusta ese nombre, prefiere el diminutivo.

Su padre la ignoro

-¿qué le paso?

-el video... hablaba sobre que Sarah ha decidido venir aquí de nuevo.

-¿venir?-gritaron sofiana y Sanders, una emocionada y el otro furioso

-¿porque?-

- no se-dijo tímida- solo el mogs dijo que había decidido dejar todo y venirse

-eso no puede ser verdad-rugió su padre.

-podría ir a la tierra y ayudarla a cazar a los otros números-se apunto sofiana intentado ayudar a Sarah en esa situación que no era lo mejor para ella.

-no-sofiana había empezado a quejarse pero se sorprendió cuando su padre dijo

-irán todas. No vendrán hasta cazar uno por uno a esos números, y tengo que hacerle una visita a su hermana.

Con eso desapareció

-creo que sarahma está en problemas-canto divertida selina

-ya cállate –gruño sofiana caminado a su cuarto para alistar todo para el viaje- aunque es verdad...esta en problemas, maldición que habrás hecho-murmuro

Selina por su parte sonrió, quería ver a su hermana humillada, y ahora que iba a la tierra a hacer un trabajo que tenían que haberle dado desde el principio hace 10 años la emocionaba mucho. Hará todo por cazar a esos números y nada la detendrá.

Un pequeño niño que se ocultaba en las sombras desapareció al instante que su padre había dicho esas palabras. Tenía que advertirle a Sarah. Su hermana.

-en la tierra, actualmente-

-padre-murmuro Sarah imitando una perfecta reverencia un poco torpe.

-hija... me han dicho que te quieres ir... ¿puedo saber tus razones? -dijo recorriendo con la mirada toda la habitación

-es que... veras... eh estado aquí casi 11 años de mi vida...padre, me he quedado con la imagen de una chica de 18 años solo para aparentar y sabéis que esta no es la vida que quiero.

-no será por otra cosa-inquirió su padre

-no-mintió- ¿respetaras mi decisión? además debo volver a maxier, quiero ver mi planeta y quiero arreglarlo

-¿arreglarlo?-murmuro indiferente Sanders

-si...conozco a los mogs...en estos años he visto sus porquerías no dudo que ahora en maxier vivan mogs y hagan lo mismo. Un día los vi comiéndose una persona, es simplemente asqueroso y desagradable.

-pero tú tienes una misión, misión que debes cumplir. Una misión que juraste terminar.

-jure ayudar mas no terminarla. Mate a... por Maxier, mate a 2 números ¿eso no es suficiente?

-y me pregunto cómo no has podido con el cuarto...es muy fácil, hace tiempo tuviste que haberle encontrado y matarlo, ¿qué te ha retenido?

-es muy bueno escondiéndose-

-hablas como si fuese hombre.

-no lose

-algo me dice que si

-claro que no

-si

-no

-si

-si, maldición-grito Sarah al verse acorralada en la pared de su habitación, en la misma situación que sofiana.

-ahora me hablaras...y me darás las razones.


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba harta.

Y jodida-mente... es así… que se dice en la tierra ¿no? ok, jodidamente aburrida. Estos mogs no hacían otra cosa más que comer, y nada saludable he de agregar. Sony ya se hubiese vomitado encima si los hubiera visto matar a los pobres animales. Estos mogs son absolutamente asquerosos. No sé como podre vivir con ellos. Corrección: yo no viviré con ellos. Si atrapare a esos números, será sola. Los mogs son muy brutos, aparentan inteligencia pero no se dejen engañar, lo Único que les puedo retribuir es que saben cómo torturar y soy testigo de ello.

Me eligieron sobre todas mis hermanas y demás maxier y es que fue una decisión fácil. Ningún maxier sería capaz de hacer lo que haría yo en esta tierra. Los maxier no somos sádicos ni violentos. Se puede decir que entrenamos desde niños y aprendemos a soportar el dolor pero jamás haríamos daño. Los maxier somos puros y valientes además de inteligente. Nos encargamos en la mayoría sobre la vegetación y el ambiente además de nuestra extensa inteligencia.

Mi hermana Sony tiene poderes de la naturaleza al igual que sofiana. Creo que mi planeta sigue vivo gracias a ellas y algunos jaderx con poderes similares. Dudo que ahora que los mogs viven entre nosotros acaten nuestras reglas del orden y limpieza, eso me preocupaba desde que llegue a la tierra y vi como conviven. Solo que supe que selina; mi hermana mayor, además de ser una idiota y estúpida, ella sabe cómo poner orden en las cosas. Incluyendo a mis otras hermanas.

La guerra empezaba y mis hermanas con los demás maxier corrían a colocarse en formación, mis hermanas encabezaban las hileras, yo me coloque en la segunda. Sería la líder de esa. No estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la alianza de los mog y maxier. Esa alianza era una pérdida de tiempo. Mi padre mandaba y tenía que obedecerlo, pero como líder también, sabía que no debíamos ir a esta guerra, esta guerra NO es nuestra.

Mi madre, hermosa como siempre, su cabello rubio; de ahí todas las hart salimos rubias naturales, unas mas pálidas y otras más oscuras. Otras más brillantes. Mi madre tenía ojos celestes y un verde, en este día sus ojos se veían más pálidos y oscuros, ella pensaba al igual que yo, NO DEBIAMOS PELEAR. Su piel blanca y con apariencia de 28 años, podría hacerse pasar por mi hermana. Traía un vestido de guerra al igual que todas las maxier.

Los maxier no envejecemos. Decidimos a qué edad nos queremos quedar y nos quedamos. Yo, he decidido a los 18. Aunque si quisiera cambiarlo lo podría a hacer, pero una edad más avanzada porque luego de que pase el tiempo no puedo volver a bajar de edad.

Como explicaba, mi madre se encontraba en la hilera 5, mi padre en frente de todos, su cabello castaño y ojos azules mostraban la fuerza y voluntad que quería para la batalla. Un líder nato, pero tenía un problema; no sabía cuando detener las cosas cuando se aproximaba una guerra por ejemplo AHORA.

Mi hermana selina, la mayor, tiene el cabello rubio pálido y ojos azules, se encontraba en la 3 hilera con mirada fija hacia mi padre.

Sofiana, mi hermana menor, estaba en la 4 hilera, rubia oscura y ojos verdes con azul, ella miraba hacia mi madre con ojos suplicantes, solo tenía 15 años cuando lucho y aunque esa mirada no era por miedo si lo sentía un poco. Ella suplicaba que no fueran a esta guerra; ningún maxier.

Sony, mi hermana seria y otra menor, estaba en la 6 hilera, rubia brillante y ojos azules claros, tenia 16 y así quedará según ella. Ella respeta órdenes pero también no las acata cuando tenía que ser con algo que le importara y a ella le importa maxier. Sabía que como la mitad de todos, no estaba de acuerdo.

Mi hermanito logan, no estaría en la batalla, estaba muy pequeño.

Mi hermano mayor, luke, estaba en la primera hilera, tiene 19 años cuando inicio la guerra, según él se quedará así para siempre.

Y por ultimo yo, sarahma pero más bien Sarah. 18 años por siempre y la segunda de 4 hermanas y dos hermanos. Rubia miel y brillante con ojos azules pero que se mezclaban con el dorado. Aunque nadie lo notara.

Mi padre hablaba con un mogs, creo que el líder y cuando menos lo supe, todo inicio.

De un lado a otro todos corrían con armas y los jardex con sus poderes, podrían combatir a los garde pero los jardex tenían mas capacidad. Los cepam no hacían mucho; la lucha no era para ellos. Por eso, fueron los primeros en desaparecer. Mi hermana sofiana negaba cada vez que la tenía enterrarle una espada a un loriense. Sabía que estaba mal. Sony utilizaba sus poderes de clima, atraía rayos hacia los loriense, algunos le combatían pero ella ganaba. Selina, la más despeada, lo hacía sin compasión, pero en un momento la vi dudar. Inclusivo mi hermano luke, dudaba. Ni hablar de mi madre, que solo intentaba no matar, pero era imposible.

Cuando menos lo espere la guerra había terminado con los lorienses en derrota.

Pero no era así .

Un mogs llego furioso maldiciendo que se habían escapado unos 18, 9 gardes y 9 cepam.

Mi padre no dudo en mandarme a la tierra. Quería que acabara con ese legado y no entendía, hasta que vi a sofiana llorando sobre dos cuerpos; mi madre y luke. Mi padre quería venganza, y ningún loriense se salvaría y yo le haría tomar esa venganza. Yo los vengaría y ningún loriense quedara con vida.

Selina, estaba furiosa. Ella quería venir.

Cuando llegue a la tierra fue un caos. ¿Qué clase de lugar era este? los mogs ni hablar, que no se adaptaban. Tenía que comenzar mi masacre y tenía que ser rápido

Atrape al número 1, fue fácil, dos años después de haber llegado a la tierra, sin embargo no pude matarlo, era un niño, me recordaba a logan, los mogs se encargaron de él.

El numero dos fue por un error de ella, público y la encontré, a ella si la mate.

El numero tres, fue difícil pero tiempo después le encontré, lo mate.

Al número seis estuve a punto, pero tenía que ser por orden numérico, algo que no entendían los mogs. Mate a su cepam. Pero viendo a la seis tan niña no era capaz de dejarla sola sin su cepam. Los mogs me pusieron contra la pared para esa decisión, me toco matar a katarina.

Llegue al cuatro... maldición, el cuatro.

El problema de mi deshonra y sufrimiento.

Incapaz de matarlo.

Atrape al número 1 en malasia

Al número 2 en Inglaterra

Al número 3 en Kenia, intente con el 4 y falle.

Soy sarah hart, una mixer, la asesina y ahora tengo que vivir con mi error.


End file.
